PLD Chapter 29
CHAPTER 29: Falling Back on the Comforts of the Underground Sub-Entry 281: "Toriel Dreemurr the Gatekeeper of the Ruins": It was a routine that went like clockwork. Smooth as glass, really. Come to the Underground. Park the Delorean in the cave. Work your way through the dead trees. Ariive at the gates outside the Ruins. And work your way to Toriel's door. This time, I could cut a step or two out. I took only a moment to rest at the doorstop when a cloaked figure approached. While their face and hands were covered up by the hood and the sleeves, I could make out two, white-furred, three-toed feet at the bottom; heart-shaped pads on the soles. And yet I wasn't really expecting her. In my distracted state, it hadn't dawned on me to check the A.E.O.N. data feed or contact Kommand for advice. I cupped my hands into the heart shape. Toriel returned the gesture. "Dr. Arcade." "Hello, Toriel. You know...you can call me Volt. I think we've known each other long enough for that." "If that is what you wish, Volt. What brings you to my doorstep?" "I was in the neighborhood." I looked down for a moment. "Actually...I needed to take a step back from my work...from my team. I think...we've been in each other's company for too long under too much stressful work. It's best to take a leave of absence before relationships...sour." Too late for that. "Well. You look like you could use some hospitality." "If that is an invitation...?" "It is." "Well, then. I accept." I followed her inside and up the staircase. It was weird going in reverse from that fateful day we first met and interacted. "You seem quite weary." "Weariness is the sign of one who gives their all to make a difference, even if it is just a drop in the pond." "Sagely wisdom. You sound much older than your appear." "I...get that." "I do not have much space for you but I will find a way to make arrangements to spend the night or two." "Okay. But I'm not about to overstay my welcome. I'll be a good house guest." "I have no doubt you will. But do not worry about overstaying. I care about you. We all do." I'd meant it to sound considerate...but I'd be lying if there wasn't an underlying fear of being adopted and smothered the same way Toriel had done with all of the fallen children. Sooner or later they left and broke her a little more. I know...I was a grown adult, married, and able to take care of myself...but I wasn't about to heap the responsibility of breaking Goat Mom's heart yet again onto my pile. What a terrible thing for me to think...that she wouldn't want to let go. Yet there was a degree of truth to it. Like mother, like son. Right, Asriel? I stayed for dinner. I learned to stomach the taste of snails. But there were other things that weren't so hard to stomach. Really. When hunger is the best spice, it's like I said...a hungry man won't care. Splash catchup (or mustard) on a water sausage and he'll eat it. Or...something like that. Having trouble quoting myself. Huh. Never had that problem before... Hmmmmmmm... "I appreciate it, Toriel." "If you do not wish to speak about your troubles, you do no have to." "I think it would be for the best. I don't want to bring hard feelings into the house." "You know...you do not have to think of it that way. If you were feeling up to talking about it, you might consider that it is merely two people sharing hardships to lighten the burden." "Wise words, Toriel." I looked at the fireplace longingly. "Toriel...tell me more about...Asriel. If you wish to, I mean. I feel like what you've told me about him already...it's like I know him." "I think you would have made a good parental figure for him. Maybe a friend." "Yeah...maybe." I really had to force back my heartbreak. "It is fine. What would you like to know?" "Did he ever have...moments when he wished to be away from others. Even...Chara?" Toriel looked at me for a moment...then decided it was a fair question. "Admittedly...Chara would get rambunctions at times...I pretended not to notice. Perhaps I gave her...too much of a pass. Perhaps because she was so new to the Underground and did not understand how things were...I let her get away with more than she should...so that she would not feel like she was being singled out for being...different. Many times...she would...be a little cruel to Asriel. Asgore......." An awkward pause. "...assured me they just needed time to work things out. That it was normal for sibling rivalry. But..." Toriel looked off to the side. "Asriel sometimes felt...a little hurt at times and would run off in tears. He'd...hide somewhere until one of us came to find him. Chara...rarely apologized to him." "Sounds rough. I never had the luxury, being an only child through most of my life until...my adopted little sister came into my life." "Oh! So you understand what it must be like." "Well...no. Gadget...Gadget was much different than Chara. She was more like Asriel. And...I couldn't have been more thankful for that. So I treated her like an angel." "Awww." "Yeah." "Your...relationship isn't...?" "No. She's just...growing up. I'm...just a little overprotective. But she's at that age when...she's going to start dating...if she isn't already." "Ohhhh. I see." Toriel smiled as she poured me another cup of Golden Flower Tea. "I just worry so much. But...when you love someone, you--" "--have to let them go." Toriel finished, with a heavy sigh. "I think...I've learned that lesson, too." She closed her eyes. "Maybe...if I had learned it sooner...I could have taught Asriel and...and...he wouldn't have....taken Chara's passing so hard......he wouldn't have..." "He did what she asked. Chara asked to see the Flowers of her village, knowing he was too kind-hearted to refuse. But...she didn't think about his feelings at the time. Things...just went according to that horrible wraith's plan. It tore us all apart and destroyed our hope." Toriel shuddered. "Where did such a beast come from?" "I wish I knew. My research has come up with very little but...I do have some clues to follow up on. I'll be talking with Dr. Alphys about them in all probabilty." Toriel smiled. "She is a brilliant Royal Scientist but...so little self esteem. I wonder what Asgore has made her do that has forced her into such a state?" "I don't know anything about her top secret research..." Volt, you liar. "...but I not all of it was Asgore's doing. She is...very hard on herself and has...a lot of bad luck from what I've seen of her personal projects. Mettaton for example seemed to...abandon her for a while after getting his new body. It could not have been good for a creator to be tossed aside by her creation." "Mettaton...seems to have changed for the better, though." "Indeed." I agreed. "Undyne was...a bit put off by being unable to bring the Wraith to justice. It's just as well. The creature was basically unpunishable outside of sealing it away in an inescapable prison realm." "She will...get over it. I hope." "Which leaves Asgore. I erased his memory after that horrid incident but...I guess you're the person who can tell me if it's better than he deserves." "Let him have his peace. I am...learning that it is not worth wishing ill of him. Seeing him like that at least...opened some old memories up again. I will...at least...leave it open to at least considering forgiving him...some day. But...now...I have too much to think about about. And too much to worry about." "The child." "You know, don't you?" "I...fear I do." "The only way for the child to be free is to...kill Asgore." "Yet...the only way we can be free is if Asgore kills the child." I sighed. "If ever there were a situation less fair." This was how Madam Fate punishes hope...punishes dreams....punishes the very act of Determination; that ability to change fate itself. I get it now. This is why she liked to play the game with humans and monsters. It was to see how many times they could try to overcome fate. She hated anomalies like Chara...and Frisk. Even besides them, anomalies like Sonic. Beings who could change their own destiny an fate with sheer Determination. I don't know why I did but I packed an extra E.N.G.I.N.E. dot and put one of my old saxophones into it. I released it from storage, impressing her with my *ahem* "magic". I curled up by the fireplace and held a nice little concert just for her. "Such talent!" I didn't answer, as I didn't want to interrupt the show. Practice makes perfect. I tried to stave off my feelings of serenading Asriel with my sax collection. Even though it hurt, I kept on playing. The night grew long and I grew tired. It was...inconvenient but I stayed the night in the child's room. The bed was too small so the floor with enough quilts, comfortors and pillows made it bearable. The next day I set out for Snowdin Town. Goat Mom gave me plenty of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie for the road. I was happy. Or at least...happy enough. Was it ludicrous to think of her...all of them as my third family? Could it...last into a True Pacifist Ending? A thought occured. A ridiculous thought. What if...? What if.......? What if I hadn't just given Asriel a new life...what if...I exchanged lives with him...? That was silly. But... Was it...completely unthinkable? A retirement out of the STC-Agency? A chance to start over? What was I thinking...? Why was I thinking it...? Could it really...happen. "Well. Off to the Skeleton Brothers. I imagine at least Papyrus will be in." Sub-Entry 282: "The People of Snowdin/Burger Time/Cool Skeleton 95": I bid Toriel farewell and went on my way through Snowdin. Sans was not there to greet me at the gate. That actually made me relieved. I needed a confidence booster. I needed someone to motivate me. I needed the Great Papyrus. My mind was made up. No tricks with ice. I was just going to bite the bullet and eat the spaghetti. I knew already how bad it could be but...maybe I just needed this. My funeral, right? Heh. Good to know I still had my sense of humor. Through the gate. It was becoming a routine now. I was starting to picture doing this regularly. That sentry station of that (not yet a) Royal Guard. Wonder who that could beeeee... Once again...Doggo. And once again...invisible pettings. At least the Spectre function is still working. "Why does this keep happening?! Petting! Not...moving! And I'm...out...of...dog treats..." Doggo whined, slowly dropping behind the counter of the sentry station. Umm. Oops? I guess I broke him? I mosey-ed on my way. The traps and puzzles hadn't been reset. Even the Crossword was still lying there. It was easy. Too easy to get to my destination. I checked up on the likes of Snowdrake, Icecap and the like. And I even took a moment to make sure Gyftrot was still undecorated (Good job, Frisk). Out of morbid curiosity I checked on the Mysterious Door...and wouldn't you know it. I encountered Glyde. I immediately regretted it. I think out of all the personalities in the Underground I'd met...Glyde had by far the one I hated most. Mettaton was arrogant but at least endearing. He at least had a heart under his self-absorbed pretentiousness. Glyde was just in love with himself and just rude. I mean...how do you get jealous of yourself? He...found a way. "How great I am." Vain. "Sorry...for NOTHING." Unapologetic. "Wow, check my pecs." Egotistical. "What else do you have to say?" Starved for attention. "Eh? You forgot to clap." Excuse me? "HELLO?? I'M RIGHT HERE!" I'm leaving-- Wait. He left first? He left to look elsewhere for praise? Of all the... Now I needed the Great Papyrus' company to wash the taste out of this arrogant-smelling wind out of my mouth. And so... I dropped in on Grillby's. I could use another of his burgers and fries. "Welcome to Grillby's. Glad to have you back, Doctor." "Good to be back, Grillby. Burg' and fries, please." I figured I might as well have something in my stomach before hand...before I opted to pull a "Jonathan" with the spaghetti I would later cram down my throat. "Coming right up." I looked at the corner of the room. That jukebox. It looked almost exactly like Mitzi's at Rock-Afire Pizzaria. *sigh* Mitzi...how could you? I took a moment to have a look at it. Curiosity compelled so I opened her up and dug my tools out and got to working on it. And before long I had managed to repair it and install a few mods, including a strip of USB sockets I fit some jump drives into with some new tunes, after making sure the vinyl records were all intact. I made some additions to the keypad and display and tested her out. I closed her up and turned her on just in time for Grillby to bring my food out. "Oh. You've fixed it, I see." "Yeah...I sometimes can't help but tinker a little." "I haven't seen anyone that capable with machines since the olden days. When the Royal Scientist's staff were still around." Followers of Gaster? I'd have to check into this. I cleaned up and had a seat to enjoy my meal. "It's been so long since I even made a repair call...after semi-retiring from my old position. I'm just a wandering researcher-explorer, now. Anyway. No charge for the repairs. The meal and the chance to twist some wires and switch out some chips." I took a moment to wash up with some hand cleaner and a rag. Then I had a seat at the bar. "Thanks again, Grillby." I dug in. Mmm. That's some good burg. I had a bit more conversation--nothing memorable--before paying for the meal and heading to the home of the Brothers Skeleton. *knock knock knock* "Oh! Hello, Dr. Arcade!" It was a relief that he was finally using my name. "Howdy, Great Papyrus." "You must spend a lot of time with the king! You even have the same greeting as him! Nyeheheheh!" "Well...uh--" "Do not stay outside in the cold! Come in! Make yourself comfortable. Partake in the softness of our couch and enjoy some television watching!" "How can I resist and offer as great as that?" "Might I offer you additional hospitality?" Well. Here goes. "Might I trouble you for some of your famous spaghetti?" After I had just eaten that burger and fries? I was subjecting myself to Heaven and Hell. Whatever my stomach decided to do afterwards, I probably deserved it. No good deed goes unpunished, indeed. The fact that was doing this after I had already eaten wasn't a matter of hunger. In a way...I wanted to prove to myself that I could stomach Papyrus' cooking. If Frisk could do it, so could I. The reaction was...definitely something to see. Hands on...er...cheeks...um...jowels of his skull, eyes all sparkly stars. I thought he was honestly going to cry. "I would be happy to indulge a true connosieur of pasta! Nyeheheh! Coming right up!" And so... There it was, in all its...erf...glory. A mound of silken pasta made with tomatoes pounded into liquid. The only thing missing was the kitchen being on fire. And so I dug in without hesitation. While I did regret it, the feeling of regret was no match for my determination to be a good friend. I would never let him know the truth about his cooking skills. I couldn't crush this cinnamon roll's hopes and dreams like that. My face scrunched up reflexively. "Wowee! What a passionate expression!" I gave a thumbs up and ate like a starving wild man. The faster it goes, the quicker I can pretend I didn't just do this. I was going to be REALLY full after this. "It's...indescribable!" I grinned (forcing back the grimmace. Yeah. Indescribable is the word). "To be at a loss for words to emote your dining experience? Truly this is the sign that this is by far my best work! Nyeheheheheh! Master Chef Papyrus does it again!" May he never get a clue. Ever. I just couldn't take him crying 'Nyoo-hoo-hoo' and doubting himself. After that was done... "I must thank you personally for your Christmas gifts a while back. But I feel...bad that we did not get you anything." "Oh no. Your friendship and a hearty meal was a wonderful gift, albeit belated. But I must confess, I do have a little something extra to give you." A gasp and another hands on the jowls look of suprise. I knew better but it just seemed like this is where Asriel got it from.........(sigh)...Asriel... "Well. A friend of mine found this unopened figure model kit from the human world and put it together one day...but they weren't really satisfied with the look of it, so they modified it extensively based on another something they found in the trash dump." I brushed the E.N.G.I.N.E. dot and released the very custom model figure. "This is Skull Man. A robot character from one of the games she found...I think she called it "Mega Man 4"." "Oh wowee! Is that...! It's a robot...that's a skeleton! That has to be...! The coolest thing ever! It's so...! can't believe...! It's just so......so...!" Sure enough Violet, in her spare time had made customized robot masters out of Edoropian and Jangese model kits as something to take pictures of and put on the internet for bragging rights. She even put him on a light up stand and given him and optional "Skull Barrier" accessory that she crafted out of some plastic, wire, and unauthorized use of the part-shaping equipment in one of the labs. "DCRM-032, Skull Man. Combat type robot master." "So...amazing! I never knew there were skeleton robot superheroes!" "He wasn't really a superhero. He was stolen and reprogrammed by an evil scientist--" "Oh my! A tragic backstory!" "He was forced to fight against his world's hero, Mega Man but he fell in battle, relinquishing his weapon, the Skull Barrier. It was said he was developed as a body guard of sorts for the good Dr. Cossack's daughter, Kalika." "A protector fallen from grace. So...heart-wrenching! And to meet such a tragic end!" I could almost see the tears from Pappy's eye sockets. "But...some say he was rebuilt with the purpose to make up for the choices that he wasn't in control of." "Nyeheheheh! I knew it! Even a fallen hero can be a better person if they only try. All they need is a second chance!" Papyrus looked longingly at the articulation. I had to admit, Violet was a girl of many talents. I was going to be the bigger man about this. She might not want me around but at least I could give something of hers to someone who'd appreciate it. Papyrus let back upstairs to his room. I'd seen it before. He wasted no time in making it the centerpiece of his action figure collection. I felt a strong sense of pride. "I don't know what to say. You've already given us so much. I must give you something but--" "No, really! It's fine." "I know! How about I give you my scarf so that you will always remember me!" Uh. No. Not that I didn't appreciate it. It's just that...if Sans saw me wearing that? I wold DEFINITELY have a bad time. "I appreciate it, but I'm not much of a scarf person. I could never take that from you. It's precious, right? Perhaps...something else?" That was awkward and hard to handle without insulting him. And a flat out lie. I actually liked scarfs a lot. They were warm during winter. "Hmm...well, this is puzzling. Oh! I know! I happen to have an extra one of these." Wait. He's not really going to give me a-- "I've had this since I was a baby-bones. It wasn't my first puzzle but I think it would do nicely?" A jig-saw puzzle? Heh. That's so like him. It looked to be a fairly easy one, though. Fifty pieces wasn't really that difficult but....for him to put it together at a "baby bones" age? Papyrus wasn't text-book definition smart...but he was smart in his own way. I respected that. I respected him for having so much integrity. "Sure. I think that's more appropriate." I nodded. "I don't know what to say." "Thank-you is all you need to say. Nyeheheh." "Thanks, Great Papyrus. I'll cherish it always." I soon bid my farewell and stowed the puzzle in the E.N.G.I.N.E. dot. I was again on my way through the fog toward Waterfall. Sub-Entry 283: "Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionally Small Gap": I thought of Undyne for a bit. I remember in other timelines she mentioned something about...yes... I remember word-for word: "That bird will carry anyone past the gap. It NEVER says no. When I was younger, it gave me a lift. It took an hour... But this bird NEVER once thought of giving up!!! Cherish this bird." Of course Frisk would call her again and Undyne would follow up with: "Well??? Are you CHERISHING??? CHERISH HARDER!!!" Heh. Wouldn't it be something if I ran into-- My eyes blinked as I looked down. I hadn't been paying attention and had pretty much gotten lost in the mazes of Waterfall. But there he was. The Small Bird That Carries You Over a Disproportionately Small Gap. I don't know how I ended up on this side of the gap with the bird...or while conditions were right for this (I guess it was more rules knocked out of place by the unstable nature of this timeline.) Well. I did need a way across if I had any hope of finding my way back through the maze and getting back on track.. I had to ask the question. "Hey bird, why do you carry everyone across that Disproportionately Small Gap?" BECAUSE ONE DAY, I'M GONNA CARRY EVERYONE ACROSS THE BARRIER!" ... The feels, man. The feels. "Would you please give me ride to the other side?" I honestly had my doubts that something this small could carry someone my size. But then again...worlds like this didn't always follow the same book of physics that your world did. I grabbed on and before I knew it I was off. When I did touch down on the other side, I thanked the little guy and went on my way. Admittedly...this feeling was the best I'd had all month. It was nice. Finally things stopped taking a dump on me. From here on out, it was just me off to check on Frisk's progress. See if they decided to go onward to the Capital. I'd set up shop on the UnderNet so it didn't take long before I was getting updates from Alphys online. But I made her solemnly promise to post in moderation otherwise I'd unfriend her. I wouldn't really, but sometimes you gotta draw the line. It was for her own good. Addictions have to be nipped in the bud and all. She'd thank me some day. Maybe I should have made Undyne promise to keep her phone restricted. Though...if I did that, chances are she'd do so by pile-driving the phone and then smashing a boulder into it. Yeeeeeeah. Bad idea. I guess I just have to hope Alphys can control herself. Considering how many updates Frisk must've gotten within seconds of each other? Maybe I should just cross my fingers for luck. Gaster's medling had really screwed up some of my equipment. It was harder to navigate without A.E.O.N.'s guidance and my offline research notes. But with trial and error and enough exploration I was able to find my way back to the path which lead to... Sub-Entry 284: "Letting off Steam/Fishing For Friendly Company": Am I seeing things or had the flames gone out at Undyne's place? This was...not supposed to happen. Place still smelled like...barbecued sushi but... I could still see rebuilding it as a possible task. The training dummy was out front, untouched by the flames from before. Yeah. The timeline was showing signs of drifting into different territory. I was wondering if it was possible for the window to a happy ending to expire. Was it possible for...something else to take its place when the parameters of the "game" had been exceeded. I wonder what would REALLY happen if Sans stacked more than 29 hot dogs on top of Frisk's head? The meta-factor of this world still boggled. RIght now I knew what it was I needed to do. I needed to work off my aggressions. Oh yeah. I needed stress relief. I looked at it and imagined what frustrated me. "This is for everyone snubbing me when I just wanted a hello." I smashed it right between the eyes. Pacifist THIS. "This is for how rude you've been to me, Major, when I just wanted to share the holiday with Asriel." I cracked it up side the jaw with a vicious kick. "This is for brushing me aside when Miles came back to town." I gave a good spin kick that threatened to knock the dummy over. This one was weighted down so it wouldn't go down as easy as the one in the ruins. "This is for stealing away my little sister." Okay that was petty but...I figured I needed to get it off my chest, too. And I made sure the impact was harsh when I drove my knee into its stomach. "This is for driving me away from my own home!" I amassed as big a charge as I could into my fist as I could. In an instant, I smashed the whole electric energy mass into its chest, turning nearly invisible with my dash. It was only silent for a few second before the sound of a gun-shot followed by a deafening crash of thunder erupted. A massive blast of lightning forked out of the back of the dummy. This was how I got the nickname "Lightning King of the Bullet Fist"...which was also the name of my Zanpakutou. I had also gone by the Last Electric Knight. But that was another story. "This is for Wing-Ding!" I backflipped, executing my own take on Guile's sommersault Flash Kick, about tearing the dummy's head off. "And this is for everything that every child that fell into the Underground went through--past and present. All the injuries and deaths, resets, and whatnot. The whole nine yards!" I unloaded a Lightstorm Ravage which sent the dummy rocketing into the air, smashing into the cave ceiling for a good minute or two before it came plumetting back down and landed on its heavily weighted stand...somehow. Silence. I had nothing to say. But then the silence was broken. "That. Was. So. FREAKIN' COOL!" Uh. Hello, Undyne. I really hope she didn't pay attention to what I was shouting-- "I had you all pegged wrong when we met. You're a grade-A, butt-kicker!" Well. I guess all things considered, coming from Undyne, that did mean a lot. "Hey. Uh. I can explain--" "What's to explain! If I had scouted you out a lot sooner, you'd be a shoe-in for the Royal Guard." "Eeesh. Don't say that around Papyrus. I don't want to make him feel bad for--" "Oh yeah, right right right... Probably not a good idea to let the bonehead down and leave him flat." "I just came from his place so--" "Nice. Anyway. What's got ya worked up, fuzz ball?" "It's...complicated. Stress. Bad luck. And family and friends who really, REALLY drove me nuts. I had to get away from them and work out my aggressions." "I can relate. Sometimes monsters around here make me wanna go NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!" We both shared a good laugh. "So, scale-face. What's new with you?" "Oh you know. Went for a jog around the garbage piles. Overheard Alphys confess her true feelings..." "Nice." "...dunked her through a hoop into a trash can." "Uh...that's...er......." "It was a reflex! And besides...I needed to calm her down. She was all upset and crying and stuff." "That's...one way...I guess." "Anyway. It's cool between us now. We just might start dating, now." "Well that's good to hear." "But she said she had...things to take care of first. A lot of...secret stuff for the King, I guess." It was just a vibe...but I was worried that Alphys had second thoughts about revealing the Amalgamates. At that moment...a doubt popped into my mind. What if...she decided not to come to the throne room. I hadn't thought to ask Toriel if she had worked up the courage to do so. Nor had I asked Papyrus...or Sans. In fact...I hadn't asked any boss monsters. "Yeah. I guess it's hard being a Royal Scientist. Having to keep projects top secret until they've been ordered to disclose them. I mean, you have your orders and she has hers." "Sucks, don't it?" "I imagine it does." Another moment of silence. "Well, don't be all worked up out here. Come inside. Get some hospitality and stuff, you big hairy goof!" "Well. If you're sure it's alright." I went in and had a seat at the ta...er...what was left of the table. Instead of one of her spears, a broadsword had nearly broken it in half. I noticed the katana Bunnie had gotten her for Christmas hanging ornately on the wall. Oh boy. I wonder if the Underground is ready for her when she starts training with that...? "Sorry about that. I guess I learned a lesson about using swords to cut my food in half. Fufufufufu!" Some things never change. Huh...I don't think I ever noticed her distinctive laugh before. "So what can I get you?" Undyne started laying out the different drink options and such. "Um. Golden Flower tea if you have it?" I was really binging, wasn't I? Eh...it's only tea. Not like I'm getting a 5-star meal or a Thanksgiving dinner. "If I have it? Fuhuhuh! C'mon. After the time I spent under Fluffybuns' care and training? Why wouldn't I have it!" Undyne poured me a cup full. "Much obliged." Ahhhhh. It was good tea. I wouldn't DARE tell her it was probably the only thing edible she made. Not unless I wanted to look for my teeth and fangs in another zip code. But it was the heart that counts. Undyne was always thinking of her friends. I respected that. Maybe there's where that connection to green attacks and kindness lay? "You know...last time we talked you asked about the Prince." "I...hope it wasn't inconvenient. I was just curious." Undyne paced a bit before glancing at the piano, like she was debating something. Then she must've decided "screw it" and had a seat at the keyboard. It was in amazingly good shape for a grand piano. I wonder how she acquired it? Was it yet another item thrown away by the human world? Did someone build it in the before times? If the former, that meant someone in the human world threw out a perfectly good grand piano that somehow survived being dumped into Mount Ebott's garbage flow, without causing it any noticeable damage. If the latter, that meant at least someone in the underground knew how to build musical instruments. There were enough trees in Snowdin for lumber. Somehow Hotland had to get good quality metal and materials to build something as advanced as Mettaton's EX body (Unless Alphys was just that good at recycling. Though I'm pretty sure nowhere on Mettaton EX's shell was anything made out of broken toasters.). I suppose I could just ask her where she got the piano but...I didn't want to pry. "That talk about mentoring the Prince got me thinking...about...stuff. Like...his piano lessons." "Was he any good?" "Fuhuhuhuh! The kid would have been a natural. Who knows? Maybe he could have been better than me! Wouldn't that be something?! Fuhuhuhuhuhuh!" She was putting on the huge, snaggle-toothed shark grin but...this was one of her better efforts to cover up what was really on her mind...what was really in her heart. There was something about the frequency of her laughter that reminded me of Gerson. Yeah...it was easy to see that she admired the old turtle. I know Gerson had a reputation for being the Hammer of Justice but shy of traveling back in time to see for myself, I didn't really have anything to go on besides his word and everyone else's. She started playing. She was good. It was a little rough and tumble. A little...pounded out. Violet would have probably called it "a little on the butch side". But I wasn't about to call Undyne's feminine side (or lack thereof) into question. It was still pleasant to the ears. Just not very...how shall we say...delicate. I spent a lot of time listening to her concert and enjoying the tea. We had a bit of conversation. It was nice that she was in a good mood. It was nice that she wasn't even thinking about Chara. I didn't want to bring up Frisk. I was too wrapped up in the hospitality to want to spoil the mood. Maybe...maybe someone else would be a better choice to ask about them. Yet there was one burning question on her mind that Undyne just had to know... In retrospect I probably shouldn't mentioned anything about anime during the conversation.... "OH MY GOD...ALPHYS WAS KIDDING, RIGHT?! THOSE CARTOONS... THOSE COMICS... THOSE ARE STILL REAL! RIGHT?! ANIME IS REAL, RIGHT?!?" She had reached over and grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a good shaking. Now, let's be honest. In the Undertale Prime Universe, the answer to that was no. But Whatever Frisk's response was, Undyne would somehow take it well. However, being that this timeline, within this AU was within the UltraVerse? There was only one thing I could say in response. "Undyne. Anime is very real." In the UltraVerse...it was true. The duality of how many movies, comics, games, anime, and other works of fiction had existing parellel universes or elements intermixed with our own world made it as real as it got. For all of Violet's impressive movie collection, I'd lived through many of them; interfered with their timelines at times, and even befriended many of them. Many were even my own mentors. "YES! I KNEW IT! GIGANTIC SWORDS! MAGICAL PRINCESSES! HERE I COME!" ...okay. Not an awkward tangent from an otherwise sane conversation at all...no, siree... Heh heh...oi. You know what this means, right? Sooner or later, I'd have to show her those gigantic swords and magical princesses. Sorry, Inuyasha. Sorry, Sailor Moon. At least I'd have plenty of time to prepare you and many others. Was ANY anime unverse ready for the likes of Undyne? "Ahem...anyway...I wanted to thank you again for taking care of Alphys way back then. I know she was having a tough time. It would have really put me in a bad place if she just.......well, nevermind." "It's causal. Besides she wasn't in control of herself. The Wraith had a lot to do with it." "Yeah...that damn dirty phantom thing." "Besides. We can call it even for saving me from that phantom thing when it was controlling Mettaton NEO." A fist-bump shared and a conversation winding down, and I was ready to pack it in and hit the road. "Next time we meet, you better show me some of those badass moves!" "I'll...see what I can pass on that my second in command will allow." As if I cared what she'd allow. I might as well walk Undyne through everything I know just to spite her. Anyway. I was off and ready to go through the rest of Waterfall. Sub-Entry 285: "The Admiration of Monster Kid": Having a decent time showing off for Undyne and having a chat about things certainly helped a lot. This was good therapy...relating to a substitute family in lieu of the one that had no need and no time for me. It should have occured to me that something had to be making them act this way. But...when I tried to think in that direction...my thoughts got cloudy and I'd remember how much I'd been hurt. Which in turn drove me back to this place. This feeling just kept reigniting my lonely twilight; the edge of the horizon between light and shadow that pierced to the soul. This feeling...it just kept amplifying what pride I had. I did nothing wrong. Let them apologize to me. I had a mother's love. A skeleton's belief. A fish's friendship. What did I need at this moment? "Yo! Mister!" That's it. That's it, right there. I needed to see things through the eyes of child. "Hey. It's been a while." "Wow! You got to spend time with Undyne! You're so cool!" "Well...I..." The ego-stroking felt right. It may have been a lame claim to fame, riding Undyne's coat tails at that moment...but...maybe playing it up just a little was what I needed to do. The last time I had a chat with Monster Kid, it about brought me to tears, knowing what he didn't. "You gotta tell me! What was it like?" Drink it in, maaaan. Drink it in. I smiled. "She's a real knockout." I know someone's boo-ing me out there. I thought about it for a moment then I decided. "You know, she has an apprentice she's been training as a sentry in Snowdin Town. The Great Papyrus. Maybe you've heard of him?" Paps could use a friend and admirer. That mailbox of his wasn't going to fill itself. "Nuh-uh. But he sounds cool!" "Yeah. He's very cool." "Do you think I could meet him?" "I don't see why not. His house is easy to spot. It's the one with two mailboxes." For a good while I walked with Monster Kid. I helped him along the way, catching him at the moments he tripped. We talked. Well mostly it was him bombarding me with questions. But I didn't mind. Asriel didn't ask as many questions as I though someone like him would. He tended to figure things out on his own. I think he might have picked up a little of Gadget's ability to self-teach. She absorbed knowledge and skills like a sponge. "...and over there is where the human saved my life! Dude it was scary! I was afraid I was going to fall." "Well. I guess it's a good thing that the human was nice." "But dude! I stood up to Undyne! I didn't think I would ever do something like that!" Heh. "I'm sure she's not mad at you. Undyne's a true friend to all with righteous hearts and a burning sense of justice!" I was getting a little carried away, sounding a little like a comic book. But he was eating it up and I was enjoying his reactions. "Speaking of which...I haven't seen the human in a while." "They keep coming and going, dude." "Yeah, but...I figured they would have wanted to meet the King by now." "Yo, that's a good point. I'm sure Mr. Dreemurr would let them go home and all but...then they would be gone and...dude. That kinda makes me sad to think about it." "Everyone kinda likes them don't they?" "Yeah. But maybe the human doesn't want to leave. I mean, dude. Look around! Who would ever want to leave a place as cool is this?" Another almost-trip-and-fall. "Careful there." "But then again...I wonder all the time what it's like out there. They most be so lucky to come from the surface world." I'm lucky, you're lucky, they're lucky. We're all lucky! Okay that was an arse-pull. But at least I didn't say it out loud. This lil' cinnamon roll didn't need to be picking up Violet-isms from me. "Some day we'll get to see it." The kid followed me around a bit longer. A bit more exploration around Waterfall let us drop in on Gerson. By this point he didn't have anything to sell that interested me. Or any advice to assist me. Once again he couldn't remember if Frisk had come this way recently. It was as true for monsters as much as it was true for any other race: Don't get old; it's LOUSY. Especially when it comes to memory. Undyne had assured me that she saw a lot of M.K. in herself. Supposedly she followed Gerson around in the same manner. The rumor was that she tried to fight bad guys even that early on...but it resulted in her attacking a mailman or something. Huh. "I gotta get going. My parents will get mad if I stay out too late." With that he was-- ...oof...ow... That was a nasty trip and fall. But he got right back up and he was off and away. I circled around Waterfall a bit more to say hi to Onionsan and make my way back to Napstablook's house. Another session of laying around while feeling like trash (and somehow spacing out into the cosmos) and I bid him farewell. "....drop by...anytime...." But once the door closed I decided to have a peek inside Hapstablook/Mettaton's house. Unless you're a ghost or can tunnel under the door, no one can get in, right? Well, when an STC issue bracer is wililng to cooperate after many of its functions were mucked up by W.D. Gaster, stepping outside of time and space will have the same effect as the former. Huh. Wow, that's a lot of diaries. Seems he collected them and wrote in a new one with every entry. "Dear Diary: Shyren's sister "fell down" recently. It's sad. Without her sister to speak for her... she's become more reclusive than ever. So I reached out to her, and told her... that she, Blooky, and I should all perform together sometime. She seemed to like that idea. Dearer Diary: I like to buy a new diary for every entry I make. I love to collect diaries. Dearest Diary: Our cousin left the farm to become a training dummy. That leaves just Blooky and I. Blooky asked me if I was going to try to become corporeal, too. They sounded so... resigned... come on, Blooky. You know I'd never leave you behind. And besides... I'd never find the kind of body I'm looking for, anyway. My Darling Diary: I met someone... interesting today. Last week I posted that advertisement for my Human Fanclub. Today was our first meeting. Only one other person came. Honestly, she's a dork. And she's obsessed with these awful cartoons. But she's kind of funny, too.... I want to see her again. Diary... My dear: My diary collection is going fabulously. I have like five now. Dear Diary: She surprised me with something today. Sketches of a body that she wants to create for me... a form beyond my wildest fantasies. In a form like that, I could finally feel like... "myself." After all, there's no way I can be a star the way I am now. Sorry, Blooky. My dreams can't wait for anyone..." Collectively they spelled out Hapstablook's journey from being a happy snail farmer to meeting Alphys and deciding to become corporeal. Speaking of the snail farm I phased back out and had a brief look around Blook Acres. There was the fenced in race track where the mighty Thundersnail Races took place. Checkerboard starting and finishing places at each end, respectively. A trio of snails were ready at the starting line. I poked around a little bit longer then headed on my way. The way to that place... Sub-Entry 286: "Temmie, Temmie, Temmie, ...and Bob": Okay. Goat Mom, Cool Skeleton 95. The Spear of Justice. And a healthy dose of Monster Kid's hero worship. What I needed was to sweeten the pot a bit. What I needed...was pure sugar. What I needed was-- "Hoi!" "Hoi!" "Hoi!" "Hoi!" The Temmies. My favorite puppy-cats were out in full force. I had circled around a bit and picked my way back through Waterfall, temporarily, because I wanted to drop in on the Temmies. Honestly, I had lost track of how out of order I went, in my long trek through Waterfall. Snowdin Forest and Snowdin Town were pretty cut and dry (no pun intended) compared to the mazes of Waterfall. But I felt inclinded to explore the wet areas of Undyne's stomping grounds with a little less plan and a little more spontanuity. So here I was. Tem Village. I of course got the usual greetings from the Temmies. "hOI! im temmie!!! and dis is my friend... temmie!!!" "hOI! im temmie!!! and dis is my friend...temmie!!!" "hOI! im temmie!!! don forget my friend!" "Hi. I'm Bob." That last one...I don't know about him. Why did I suddenly get a weird feeling thought that Sans was a friend to everyone in Grillby's...except Bob? Weird. I had to be channeling something from another AU again. For that matter... Why was Bob the only one without a weird speech dialect? No. That wasn't true. It was rare, but in another timeline I distinctly watched from outside time and space. When Frisk refused to sell an item, not once, but twice in a row... "You will regret this." That one out of character comment gave me chills. Were Temmies...a lot smarter than they let on? Or was that just from getting an education at "colleg"? But the one that really caught me off guard was... "Is this a joke? Are you having a chuckle? Ha ha, very funny. I'm the one with a degree." There's just something really disturbing about hearing a Temmie copping an attitude. By now the Shop Keep had long since gotten their paid ride to "colleg" ("cool leg"?) and was sporting a graduation cap with the tassel turned sideways. "yaYA!!! tem got degree in TEM STUDIES! tem can tell you all about tem's DEEP HISTORY!!!" That was...informative to say the least. I'm going to have to put this under classified info. Don't groan. It's probably better to keep this secret. But nonetheless, I decided to ask about the Temmie Armor. "tem armor so GOOds! any battle becom! a EASY victories!!! but, hnn, tem think...if u use armors, battles wouldn b a challenge anymores, but tem... have a solushun! tem will offer... A SKOLARSHIPS! if you lose a lot of battles, tem wil LOWER THE PRICE! so if you get to TOUGH BATTLE and feel FRUSTRATE, can buy TEM armor as last resort! but tem armor so goods, promise to only buy if you really needs it." I paid full price for a set of Temmie Armor. Not to use but just as a memento to put in the X-Vault. "WOA!! thas ALOT o muns.. thanks PURCHASE!" I hung around a bit, bought and enjoyed some Temmie Flakes. (Holy schnikees, those things are ridiculously sweet to the taste!) The mural of the Temmie riding a dragon...I probably should ask for clarification on that image, really. But was I really ready for an answer? Spent time watching a Temmie watch over a hard boiled egg. I wonder...did Temmies actually hatch from these things? Or were they just eh...not all there about having kids? I wasn't about to take the wind out of the sails of a proud parent. "And what a fine parent you will be." I rubbed the back of my head. There was a mushroom in the village. I learned its name was Ragel. And I learned that it had an interesting reaction when I attempted to communicate with it. As I recall it went a little like this: I attempted to strike up a conversation. And then it went into the mysterious mushroom dance; swaying side to side with arms bent in a right angle position that which change from up and down...always the opposite of the other. And it kept its head down, making its tiny nostrils look like eyes. At least until it lifted its head to show of its real eyes. And then it said something strange to me...I wasn't quite sure what it said but the gist of it was a deep worry about how they were supposed to make it to the surface once the barrier breaks, if they are rooted into the ground? All the way the thought that went through my head was: "Mushroom dance, Mushroom dance, Whatever could it mean?" I spent a while in Tem Village. I had been here multiple times but graced over it. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to properly log the experience. Like I had done with Gerson, Burgerpants, and Bratty and Catty. I might have regretted getting a little too close to one of them; which to any other monster would probably raise some yellow or red flags when they thought about it. Apparently humans are terribly allergic to Temmies. If that was the case...then why did the one that nuzzled me get a bad case of hives...er..."hoivs"? At least it wasn't a terminal sickness. I needed LV on this world as much as a kick to the head. Despite the many offers (and attempts) to glomp me, I eventually staved off the cuteness overload and headed on my way. Sub-Entry 287: "Two Doctors in Need of Reassurance" Leaving Waterfall left me with a warm glow and a lot less scratch. Some Temmie Flakes and my own Temmie Armor that I could keep in the X-Vault just for the memories. I'd never use the thing but...you know...having a trophy as a status symbol reminded you that you accomplished...something. Hotland. Gods I missed this place. I really needed to talk to Alphys. No. I wanted to talk to her. The door opened up before I reached it. Yup. Expecting me. Probably disappointed I didn't bring the time machine. It was back in Snowdin for the time being. I entered. The lights were dimmed but otherwise the same as the other times. That live surveillance feed of me on the monitors...still unnerving. There was Alphys, keyboard-faced at her computer desk. Ah. I see. The doors were set to open automatically once the cameras recognized my image outside. I had to give her credit. "Alphys?" She mumbled a little. "You look like you really need to get some sleep." I heard her mutter something like "Sleep is for losers." Or "Sleep is for the weak." Oh, Alphys. Even I had my limits with staying up late. "Alphys..." I put my knuckles to my hips. Then I leaned over and whispered into where I presumed her ear hole was. "Mew. Mew. Kissy. Cute. 3." POING! Alphys' eyelids snapped open like she just got a massive electric jolt. "IS IT FINALLY HERE?!" She looked up at me. "Oh! Th-Th-This is a l-little awkward." "No more than anything I've ever done. Have a good sleep, Doctor?" I gave Alphys a little space. I looked at her computer monitor. Lab notes and data on the Amalgamates. "..." "S-Sorry. My work area's a bit of a mess and..." "Alphys...are you having doubts about--" "M-Maybe we should discuss that later." Alphys looked to the side. I frowned. That was as much of a yes as any. "Well. I guess if we're both going to be up, we might as well get the blood pumping." I helped her up and led her to the door to the True Lab below. We could both use something to nibble on. There was a vending machine down here filled with Papato Chisps... ...wait what were they called again? I blinked and read the labels again. No mistake (except for the obvious spelling errors). They definitely said papato chisps. Oi. Well. I snapped my fingers and elbowed the machine. Yeah. I still got it. Everything I learned about turning machines on and off I learned from Arthur "The Fonze" Fonzarelli. Eyyyyyyyyy, indeed. "How d-d-did you...?" "Just roll with it and eat your chisps, Alphys. You'll thank me." I enjoyed the momentary treat. I better not turn into Jon with all this eating. I didn't want to spend too much time here in memory lane, around bad vibes junction so I lead her back upstairs. This time up to her room where I convinced her to lay back and rest a bit. She didn't have to go to sleep, but she did need to take a load off on something more comfortable than an alphanumeric keyboard. "Alphys. Are you having doubts about the Amalgamates?" "My c-c-confidence.....just didn't last." "But your outing with Undyne. Didn't it go well? I mean asside from getting dunked in a trash can and then having Papyrus lead you on a 100 mile hike around the trash dump." "Oh. I guess Undyne t-told you about that. It wasn't really 100 m-m-miles but...I guess I probably should have taken it easy afterward?" Alphys rolled over onto her stomach. "Yeah." I gently rubbed her shoulder a little. Just enough to comfort, nothing more. "Nightmares?" "Nightmares." It wasn't that hard to read her. I guess this was a complication I'd have to iron out if I had any hope of getting her to play her role in a True Pacifist ending. While it seemed like a convinient explanation...I had a suspicion in the back of my mind. It was a paranoia that maybe something...or someone was sabotaging things behind my back. But no one had access to the Underground besides me. I had Kommand specifically ensure I was the only one with the keys to this dimesion just so they wouldn't screw things up. Many a previous mission I ended up butting heads with other agents who were in the Council's pocket. When that happened, I really had to bring my A-Game to keep the timelines from being hopelessly derailed. "Want to change the subject?" "Mm-hmm." "Well...I hope you don't mind if I kinda kill the mood a little." I looked down. "Things...aren't going so well back home. Back in that place. I think......I think the Prince is bored and sick of me. I guess I really can't replace Chara. Not that I was trying to. But..." "Oh. That's...rough." "My crew seems to be abandoning me, my family doesn't want to be around me, my second in command all but kicked me out of her life." "Sounds like your life dipping down like the negative cycle of a sine wave." "Yeah...I wish it would start to rise again but..." I folded my arms. "About the only place I could get sympathy was right here in the Underground. It's a nice place for a magically-sealed prison." "The g-grass is g-greener?" "Indubidably." "I keep thinking it has to be better on the surface. Or even off world like your home. I s-s-saw the pictures. Is it really all it's c-c-cracked up to be?" "It has its good points." Alphys pulled off her glasses and wiped her eyes before putting them back on. Now was a good time to shift the conversation to what I glossed over with Toriel. "Alphys. I was hoping you had insight over the Wraith. Between the two of us there's...very little data on that creature." "B-B-But m-maybe if we pool what we know?" "Okay. I've gotten clues that it...maybe emerged from the Core." "Th-the Core?" "Alphys. Without understanding how the Core works, I have very little basis and even less empirical evidence to proove that theory. At first I thought Chara's soul was its main power source but...that wouldn't be possible considering she terrorized us all as a human soul/wraith poltergeist hybrid. It was quickly disproven the moment I realized she was possessing Toriel back at the ruins all that time ago." "I only have...a collection of incomplete notes left by my predecessor. I...feel like he was real but...there's no one in the kingdom who even remembers the previous Royal Scientist. Even Asgore doesn't know anything." "Would make sense considering he was erased from existence after falling into his creation. When he vanished, so did everyone's memories of him." Alphys sighed. "So...what makes you think they emerged from there?" "Assuming the Core is some kind of Dark Matter reactor at its heart, then maybe it's something similar to a technology I was briefed on in a case file now called "Dimension W". In essence these "coils" created by New Tesla Energy to extract energy from the surface layer of a fourth planer dimension." "F-F-Fascinating." "The thing is when you go probing into other dimensions, you can't be sure it's just empty space and limitless energy within. My theory is that the previous Royal Scientist bridged a gap between your world and...somewhere else and something escaped as he fell in." "It's....p-plausible. But..." "There are a lot of unanswered questions and a lot of holes yet to fill in my theory but I believe that he at least crossed paths with the first fallen human's soul. If not in this timeline the previous one." "So...there's a m-missing l-link between him, Chara, and the Wraith..." "Likely, yes. But good luck getting answers from someone who no longer exists." A lengthy silence. I didn't have the heart to tell Alphys what a d--(FLOWEY CACKLE) her predecessor was. She always believed that he was real and that he was a genius. I...just didn't have it in me to drop the harsh reality that he was an insane jerk. I guess it was at that point Alphys realized the problem at hand...her problem; King Asgore's command...the hopes and the dreams of the Underground that weighed on her shoulders. "How am I supposed to make it happen? How can any of us? How can the King bring himself to..." "I know. A human soul isn't powerful enough to cross the barrier, despite being more powerful than a monster soul. You need a union of both to do so.......or the soul of someone who was born both, in a manner of speaking." I wonder if Hybrids could cross the barrier. They were...anthropomorphic...but they weren't human or animal...not in the way I was. Hybrids and Lycans were something the humans never considered, since they didn't exist on this world. "I'm the answer to your problems..." "...and I can't bring myself to fix those problems, using you or your soul. I can't do it. I can't if it means betraying a friendship for the greater good." I'd be lying if it didn't cross my mind to just offer my soul. I'd be done with the corner I'd been backed into and it would at least get a happy ending...or would it? I don't think Asgore really had the guts to use the souls himself. "I'd tell you about the other timelines...how they did it but...." "It would be too much of a risk, revealing that kind of future knowledge." You really hit the nail on the head, Alphys. "Subject change again?" "Yeah. Undyne was...unexpectedly okay about--" "The lies. The anime and comics." "I got better than what I deserve. Her not caring about it all being fake." Eheheh...that one I'd have to get back to you on, Alphys. "You know...there is the possibility it might be real on other worlds--" Alphys looked up at me. "Worlds...you've been to?" "Kinda. Yeah." I looked off to the side. "If.......when you make it to the surface and...if I ever bring our worlds together....I'll show you." "Do you think there's a world where...Mew Mew Kissy Cute is...?" "I haven't found it. But anything's possible. But you know, Alphys....don't go searching for a happier life in a fantasy world that might be real. The Two Great Ones--Bill S. Preston Esquire and Ted "Theodore" Logan put it best: The best place is here. The best time is now." I petted her frills a little. "Cherish what you have. You never know when it could all be taken away." I looked of to the side, a little misty-eyed. I spent a good long while with Alphys. I didn't bring up Gaster, but I did explain that my equipment needed repairs. We put our heads together and soon had it up and running. I watched some anime and shared in some manga. I explained what I could about the surface world...and what I was allowed to about other worlds. I cleared up as many misconceptions as I could. It was a wonderful exchange of information. I offered some Pocky from Computer Valhalla. She about squealed, recongizing it from various anime and manga and heartily enjoyed. I let her keep the rest of the boxes, reminding to enjoy sparingly. They were a delicassy, in Vi's own words. Don't know why I was being positive toward Vi, considering she also snubbed and ignored me. I didn't want to promise let alone swear a blood (or soy sauce from heated up ramen noodles) oath that the underground would get its happy ending. I wasn't going to make promises, but I was determined to make it happen. There was no way I was going to give false hope, getting to these critical steps. Our time together...I realized we were both going through hardships and doubts and posed to double-back on what we had decided. We were drifting back into our safe zones within our shells. We were afraid. Was it the consequences? Was it being judged? Was it just a matter of making things worse? At least we were worrying together and trying to be each other's crutch during hard times. "Alphys. Thank-you, my friend. I really needed this time together." By that time Alphys was ready to return to her bed. I bid her goodbye and went off into Hotland toward MTT Resort...and the CORE. Sub-Entry 288: "Mettaton EX, Superstar": I think I've gone without TV long enough. I was hoping that I could at least tune into the Underground's favorite show and get an eyefull and earful of everyone's favorite sexy rectangle (heh). Provided he wasn't putting Burgerpants through the ringer. Well. I guess everyone needed their own peon to kick around from time to time. Violet had Al Dente, after all. Hotel MTT. It'd been some time since I snacked on those papato chisps. Burgerpants was as burnt out as ever. Of course he gave me the buisness (as in service) and "the business" (as in rant). He thinks he has it so bad. Heh. He doesn't know what a bad life is. Sure Mettaton may make him do degrading things, but at least he's straight with him about it. I had to wonder how long my team had been planning to yank the rug out from under me. A good outing in Hotland deserves a good dinner. Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's face it is. "It may be narcissist as Hell...but it is still a good steak. And frankly I don't care what it's made of." The starving man and the water sausage metaphor again. I bought a couple Glamburgers and Starfaits for later. And a Face Steak to go. I was still rolling in it from the other timelines I had interacted with. And boy did I grind for cash to build a sizeable nest egg; hold the EXP. Despite my frustrations, I'd made it a routine to always choose mercy. Most of the time I had a good teacher...didn't I, Frisk? The other times...I could only watch and hang my head in the Genocide timelines. And some of the Neutral ones, too. Whatever the case, I was financially secure on this world for a long time to come. It was just common sense. I mean...the multiple times my mentor, Emmett Brown returned to the year 1955, did Marty ever question where he got the briefcase full of money from all over various points in United States history? "It's just common sense." I mused as I enjoyed my steak in the restaurant. I paid little heed to the other patrons in the hotel and even less to the Mettaton statue fountain. I'd long since gotten over the strangeness of a receptionist with a hand for a head. Admittedly...I was a bit disturbed by it when I first saw him...her...it....in the Prime Universe timeline. Don't judge a book by its cover...or so it's been said. "Good meal." I stretched and had a look around. I picked up a faint scent. I could tell it was Frisk and they hadn't been here for some time. I followed the scent to the last room in the hotel. Sure enough... "This was their room, alright. Bed covers are a mess. Did they even sleep or did they just kinda crawl around underneath the covers like they were spelunking in a cave?" I gave a look around before checking on the other rooms. "Can you really call this a hotel? No one has even received a mint on their pillow." I crossed my arms as I left the last room I checked and stepped back into time and space. Good to have the Specter function completely operational again. After studying the hotel, I could kinda see Burgerpants' complaints become a little obvious. It was kinda riddled with tackiness. But... "It still has some kind of charm." I muttered as I headed through the gates clearly indicating the route to the Core. I exited the setting of the building and went deep into the corridors and walkways. I swear it looked like something out of the Mana Fortress or one of those other RPG worlds that had abandoned laboratories that were more machine than building. Finally I reached that chamber with the heart-shaped platform in the darkness. There was Mettaton. "...what to do, what to do? Hmm?" "Hey." "Oh! Doctor! Forgive me but you seem to have caught me at an unglamourous time. I'm having a bit of a...conundrum. It's so severe I even turned the cameras and microphones off." "Hmm?" Mettaton EX paced with his arms crossed. "I'm at a loss. After the high-ratings success of my show with the human, I've fallen into a bit of a rut. My TV show just hasn't been able to reach the bar we set." "Ohhhh. I see. Well. That is troubling." "I just don't know what I'm going to do if I can't deliver the same quality of excellence as that one big event." "It's all for the fans, Mettaton." "Indeed." "But the show must go on." I shrugged. "Well. Maybe I can help. I'm sure if we put our heads together we might come up with something." "Do you really think so, darling?" I rubbed my chin. "Well, I may not be an expert on TV and video but I'd personally start with good music." I searched my various smart devices in storage until I found the backup copies I had made of the music I had been providing Napstablook in CD form. Then I found it. One of Sally's mashups she had made as a "D. J. Hero". "Give a listen to this. Tell me what you think?" There is something to be said for mashing up Queen's "We WIll Rock You" with Daft Punk's "Robot Rock". "Oh my! Did this come from the human world?" "Well--" "Why would anyone throw something like this away? Where has it been all my afterlife?" I shrugged, resisting the urge to manefest an anime sweat drop. It was only slightly awkward, but I didn't exactly get a chance to lie. He just assumed this was the case. I wonder if Sally would be offened that my favorite metal crusher assumed her mix was thrown away garbage. "Here. I'll upload it to you." I handed the ghost robot the USB link and let him interface it into his memory. Before long he was playing it from the speakers built into his robot body. Really...Alphys thought to add additional speakers separate from the ones in Mettaton's vocoder? I would expect a feature like this in a Napstabot...but Mettaton? Oh well. Showbiz is showbiz. "This is a good start. What next?" I was about to pull this out of my arse. But...if I was lucky enough to pass Sally's music off as a product of the human world...which it TECHNICALLY was... (just not THIS world) ...then maybe he wouldn't notice stale, outdated and otherwise cheesy dance movies. And let's face it. I couldn't dance my way out of a paper bag to save my life. "Maybe refine a new dance routine. Start off simple and build from there." I started off with "The Robot". Sure this got props from a certain ballet-crazed, reckless big sister that was constantly ruining the inventions of a boy genius named Dexter...and sure it completely perplexed a certain bending unit named Bender Bending Rodriguez... ...but was Mettaton really that-- "Dear me! I've never seen anything like it." No. Way. He was impressed by something that basic and probably belonged in a casket next to disco music and liesure suits? I know the Underground technically was living in a cave in a mountain for an unspecified number of decades...possibly centuries...but it really spoke to me how out of touch they really were. The surface and worlds that it emulated (and emulated it, conversely) were really huge mysteries after all this time. Plus the matter of progress made it impossible for the Monsters to keep up with; just from garbage pickings and theories. "This is good stuff! I'm rolling cameras and switching on the mics! We're going live!" "W-wait. Right now?" Okay, cheering Mettaton up worked TOO well. I wasn't prepared for an impromptu performance. I suddenly had a massive amount of stage fright weighing me down. Oh well...at least no one from Miranda City would see this. I was already ostracized. I didn't need to be a laughing stock, too. And so we jammed to a mix of music I provided to dance moves that were definitely dustier than a Genocide Run and probably needed to stay dead and buried. And I started getting a little carried away, using my "magic" to make a flashy light show; electric sparks, arcs, and magnesis done full-blown. And before long I was mixing karate moves into it. "You dance divinely, darling! This will be the newest dance craze of the Underground!" "Glad to oblige!" I forced a grin in spite of my awkward discomfort. I guess that was about the time I took a cue from Frisk and busted out some of the MTT foods I had bought earlier. "Brand recognition! Look at those ratings soar!" Sure enough the line graph on the monitor was rising. As much as I was afraid to admit it...I was getting into it. Before long the show had more psycodelic lights and colors than a Judas Priest music video or a laser light show at the Plane-arium....I mean Planetarium. (Gods. Violet's got me borrowing quotes from that Colorado town again...) "Bigger! Better! Flashier!" I think the point I really took it farther than I should was using my Bracer's extended features to put our moves into "Matrix bullet time". By the time we wrapped up, we easily "smote" Frisk's previous ratings record. I didn't put Mettaton on the map. I carved his image right into it like a crop circle or the Nazda Lines. Visble from space, baby. "I can't thank you enough, Doctor. You really know how to put on a show!" "I didn't even know I had it in me!" I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, I need to take a break and get some maintenance. It's a miracle my arms and legs lasted this long." "I guess I better not hold you up. Alphys will probably pull some more all-nighters to get you ready for your next show." "I am so inspired now! I think I'll be making new songs and dances for generations to come!" "Well. I best be on my way." I mused as the heart-shaped platform had descended back into the floor. I hadn't realized it was literally pushing us to new heights during the show. Oh well. I headed off to the exit and pressed on further into the Core's many levels. Sub-Entry 289: "The Followers of W.D. Gaster": Hotland. The route to the Core. I left the lab a little more informed, a little wiser. And the high of Tem Village wore off. I felt for Alphys. I really did. Unfortunately it looked like her doubts where still holding her back. I was worried but I reminded myself that this was normal. Alphys didn't work up the courage to confess everything (including the Amalgamates) until after the "Load Loop". After Frisk returned from crossing the barrier to try for the True Pacifist End. Mettaton, however, got my confidence back up again. I left his chamber feeing amazing. I kept wondering. Was there a way to eliminate that...save/load loop? That we could set things up to go straight into the True Pacifist scenario? Sally would remind me that haste was the enemy of good politics. And then I'd tell her that politics is a dirty word in my vocabulary. Still. The point stood...rushing and circumventing things carried a risk. Plus it would be a case of altering history for personal gain(s); a lot more severely than what I was merely trying to influence to happen according to plan. Basically I was still trying to restore a timeline with too many flaws and tamperings thanks to the Chara-Wraith and from the timeline's own unstable nature which caused things to be rewritten, shuffled, and out of place in the first place. My journey had been mostly positive. But something was gnawing at me. Something disturbing. I thought back to it... "Have you ever thought about a world where everything is exactly the same... Except you don't exist? Everything functions perfectly without you... Ha, ha... The thought terrifies me. An umbrella...? But it's not raining. Ha, ha... You know, that does make me feel a little better about this. Thank you. Please forget about me. Please don't think about this anymore." Goner Kid(?), for lack of a better description. I wasn't entirely sure of their shape and form...it was nebulous a degree; which made it hard to completely determine if what I was seeing was in fact what I was really seeing. THe frills on the head might have also been the shape of a hairbow. The shape of the attire might have been the semblance of a dress. If that was the case...it couldn't be Monster Kid. A relation, maybe? A mother? A sister? That made me realize...I had a lot of unfinished business with Gaster. Or at least his legacy. I doubted he would be any more cooperative. Unfortunately, if what I knew about his accident was any indication, there was probably no one else (alive) who could give their two cents on his apparent genius. It was ambiguous who honestly did remember Gaster. If he'd really been wiped from people's memories and from the timeline's history. But Sans gave me glimpse that a shadow at least remained. After many failures I'd come across that quarantined entry 17 from the True Lab. After finally translating it, I'd thought about exactly what it said: "ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN...DARK DARKER YET DARKER...THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING...THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER...PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE...THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT...SEEMS...VERY...VERY...INTERESTING... ...WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?" You two? Who was with you that day, Dr. Gaster? The holes in his hands...one theory was that they were the pieces used to make Sans and Papyrus. But that was something I couldnt' confirm...it might very well just be another AU. The more likely explanation was...they were his lab assistants or collegues. I found myself going into a tangent at that point. I had graced over something all this time. Longer than even the mission went on. I had studied much about the Prime Universe version of this world. With that came an unwritten but still-enforced law of S.T.C. It was a step away from being completely illegal to interact with Prime Universes. Think of it like this...the Prime Universe is the master mold and all other timelines are the carbon copies with variations, edits, and revisions...and both the influence of Lady Destiny and Madam Fate tampering with it to see if they could make better (or worse) situations out of an "established canon". It was similar to how a fanbase made "fan games" using the intellectual property of console and PC games. I could probably make an entire list of Mega Man 2 hacks, just to give an example. In a way, they were responsible (at least in the UltraVerse) for creating the AU's within our corner of the InfinityVerse. I wonder how AU's were created outside of the UltraVerse? Maybe by a skeleton splattered with black ink who carried a brush? Not once in any Prime Universe of any world had I removed the Hazard Card and interacted. It was necessary to keep the "master copies" pristine. Well. With those thoughts resolved and out of the way, I digress...it was back to the matter of hand. Gaster and his research staff. "I've made up my mind." I was going to scour the levels of the Core for answers. Up and down elevators. Across catwalks. I came across the likes of Fuku Fire and Heats Flamesman (Gods, that sounds like a mashup of those old robot masters from Mega Man's era during the N-Division). Very little help there. But eventually... It was outside the elevator of L3... White. This short little creature was what I described as a Pillsburry Dough Boy without the baker's hat. But that bug-eyed, blank looked expression looked way more creepy than cute. "It makes sense why Asgore took so long to hire a new Royal Scientist. After all, the old one... Doctor Gaster. What an act to follow! They say he created the Core. However, his life... was cut short. One day, he fell into his creation, and... Will Alphys end up the same way?" "Huh?" After saying that much, the figure seemed to be frozen in time. I could see static lines of microglitches wrapped around its outline. I decided to go on my way. I had just barely left the zone when I looked back over my shoulder. Gone. And nowhere to go to. The catwalk was a deadend and the elevator didn't open. "I have a bad feeling about this." It wasn't long until I ran into another one... This one an incredibly lanky, if not bony semblance of a miniature dragon without wings and an unbelievable case of underbite, his jaws practically unhinged. But it was the semblance of the front piece of a skull in his grasp that made me shiver. "Alphys might work faster. But the old Royal Scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster? One day, he vanished without a trace. They say he shattered across time and space. Ha Ha... how can I say so without fear? I'm holding a piece of him right here." Again another followed disappeared once I took my eyes off of them. Finally I exited the L2 elevator and... The semblance of a talking face with nothing else below its neck. It drooped so far over itself, it's creepy open grin was turned 90 degrees, counter-clockwise; the top of its hairless head pointed straight at me. Chalky white. And creepier than the last two. "I understand why Asgore waited so long to hire a new royal scientist. The previous one... Dr. Gaster. His brilliance was irreplaceable. However, his life... was cut short. One day, his experiments went wrong, and... Well, I needn't gossip. After all, it's rude to talk about someone who's listening." And once again. Gone. This was less helpful than I had thought. Yet...it gave me some kind of closure to the case of this timeline's W.D. Gaster. I had nothing more to say to him. His followers at least stood by him so...there's that. If anything, the experience left me more confused than anything. Sub Entry 290: "Arriving at the Capital at Last": The visit to Alphys had gotten my equipment working again. I could make a save marker once more. But...did I really want to do so? I'd come all this way yet again. This was the third time I'd made it back to the capital...at least in UTPR-3224. I'd been comparing the differences between this AU and the Prime Universe for some time now. In theory, I had more than enough to submit as a report to the Council, in the hopes it would shut them up about things. All I had to do was make sure Frisk followed the blueprint for a True Happy Ending and I could start monitoring the after-times...start recording data that went beyond what we knew from watching UTPR-000, "Prime". I wanted to find out how the UltraVerse continuum would blossom as an AU compared to the many other AU's that had followed their own timelines to different outcomes. I admit...I was a little envious of some of them that had succeeded with their post true happy endng times...while ours was still trying to get off the ground. ADR-015...AFAC-009... It was a risk I felt inclinded to take. It would only take on visit back to where I left from to completely wreck my mood. But if I could avoid a grudge I'd take the chance. Besides. It was them who needed to apologize to me. Why is it that the more I thought about it, the less rational I was getting over it? I should be the bigger man and return to Miranda with the olive branch. Yet... There was a paranoia building in me. The more I felt inclined to stoop to Al Dente's level. I had to know. Even if it meant spying... I shouldn't do it. But...isn't it paramount in science that if you don't have enough information...enough data...you collect more? Yet...as a person shouldn't I draw the line at violating people's right to privacy. I have to know. But...to become a hypocrate and do what Alfred M. Dente would do... No, Volt. Not now. Don't have a moral argument with yourself now. Every time you question what you're doing you give yourself a migraine headache. The mission lies ahead. Finish it. I left the Core and arrived at New Home. It was bringing me back to the night I had spent at Toriel's house. Only this home was empty. Asgore was waiting at the throne room in the castle. I sighed and took a load off by the fireplace. "This has been good for me. But..." Too much of a good thing is an awesome thing. But too much of an awesome thing is...really, really dumb. Not the best advice, Strong Bad...but at at this time, it was hardly wrong. I really did need to step back from it all before I became dependant on the Underground. As an agent of S.T.C. I was starting to forget the "temporary" aspect of my job. As I had done in Miranda City. This is the life that my family agreed that they couldn't be a part of. I thought it wasn't a problem. Maybe it always was. I fixed myself a cup of Golden Flower tea, having watched Asgore and Undyne make it before. Then I curled up by the fireplace again. Maybe the thrill of it all was wearing off. Or maybe I was just tired from a long and winding refresher course. "Just a little while here." I wondered if Asgore would return here. I'd...have explaining to do if he did. With any luck I'd have time to think up an explaination. I mean...I'd done so with Toriel. Everyone but Alphys was in the dark about where I was really from and why I was here. I'm surprised at least Toriel didn't have questions...suspicions. Well. It was officially kidnapping by this point. I doubt Asriel would ever want to leave and come back here. I deserved to be made. I deserved to be punished. But...I didn't want to give up this peace...all of this... I felt pretty low at this point. "Other STC-Agents have done worse than me. Faaaaar worse." Many who were in the Council's pocket didn't feel any remorse. Many didn't feel what they were doing was wrong. And at least one knew what he was doing was wrong...and he liked it...a lot. What I had done was wrong but for an ideal. As it was said...artists create lies to tell the truth. Polititians lie to cover the truth up. I had every intention to tell the truth...when the time was right. When it could do far more good than harm; as it could do now. It was just a waiting game. That's how I justified it. Strange. I wasn't thinking about who I had left befhind. As time passed, I wandered the house and observed what I had observed time and time and time again. It was burned into memory. It was familiar and comfortable. "Where are you, Asgore?" Why wasn't he returning to New Home? Was he spending all his time in the Castle? Did he actually sleep on his throne? Maybe I wasn't the only one whose conscience was weighing him down. I had to go to the Judgement Hall. Yet...something was holding me back. There was a fear in the back of my mind, but that wasn't it. "Maybe. Just one more chance." There was the possibility that whatever was eating Bunnie had blown over. It couldnt' have been more than a couple days...a week at most. I sighed. I figured...maybe taking a load off in the chair wouldn't hurt. "Mnn...comfy." I pulled it closer to the fireplace. Then I slipped my sandals off and propped my feet up. Wow, Volt. You had gone full-on Goldielocks. Before I knew it I had dozed off. Maybe...tomorrow I'd head to the Judgement Hall. The next day... "Hmm?" My T.A.O. link was going off. That was impossible. There was no way it should receive communication from-- "Unknown contact?" As a precaution I engaged its dummy barrier and readied a proxy device Kommand had provided once.. If I was going to answer this, I wasn't going to risk someone hacking.......wait a minute. There was only one person in the Underground who... "Of course..." I answered. "Dr. Alphys, isn't it?" "S-sorry about h-hacking into your device but...I was kinda--" "Yeah. I get it." I said as I updated the electronic ID. I'd probably live to regret it if I ended up on the UnderNet; I didn't exactly have a vote of confidence that Alphys wouldn't flood me with status updates like she did with Frisk but... "Truth be told, I could use a bit of long-distance companionship right about now." "Where are you?" "New Home." "Oh! S-s-so you're going to visit A-Asgore?" "Maybe...mabye later. I'm not really feeling up to it right now..." I was sounding like Napstablook at the moment. "Umm...h-how are th-things?" "About average. You?" "So-so. I...I'm still hesitating about going through with--" "No worries. No rush. Just...whenever you're ready." "Oh! I have updates on the human. It seems they're staying at Snowin Town's inn." Darn it, Frisk. How do I keep missing you? "They seem to be taking their time on this." It was weird. Frisk was taking their sweet time making up their mind if they wanted to finish what they started. Yet...I was starting to see things from their perspective. "Hey. What's another day...or week...or month of waiting for them to work up the courage to face Asgore? Monsters waited for centuries to get to this point, right?" "But...you know--" "I know. You've explained in other timelines. I know what has to happen to break the barrier." "M-m-maybe...maybe we shoud just w-wait for another child to fall down. M-maybe they'll b-be not-so-nice. May-maybe it'll be one that deserves to--" "Alphys." I sighed sounding disappointed. "No one really deserves that. No matter how bad they may be. I mean...Chara believed in Monsters at one point. She believed Monsters were better than that. And yet...Asgore......let her down." "I know...but...I j-j-j-just don't want it to b-be this one. They s-seem s-so..." "I agree. The eighth child shouldn't be sacrificed. But...there so few ways out of this. There's only one solution. You know it and I know it. Asgore knows it. Toriel knows it. There's a possibility that everyone may know it but they're avoiding the truth." "But...you've seen other timelines." "Alphys. In none of them, that I've actually observed in person, did I observe an instance of a 9th child or beyond falling into the Underground after the 8th one. I have no data to support that such an event can or ever will happen." Alphys moaned dismally. "Then...they really are our only hope for freedom. I.....I don't want them to--" "None of us do. Least of all Asgore. But you know he believes he has no choice but to do what is best for his people." I rubbed my eyelids. "I had this conversation with Toriel to a degree." Speaking of...there was still no response from attempting to contact her cell phone. I could only talk to her in person. "Alphys...I don't know what to do. I've already tampered with a timeline that was unstable, unpredictable.....and furthermore I've integrated into history." "Doctor?" "Much the same as I've completely integrated the prince from the previous unstable timeline into the closest thing I have to a homeworld...I've integrated myself into this world. It's like...we've exchanged lives." "That's...that sounds...complicated." "Very." I conversed with Alphys for a bit longer before I said my goodbyes. By that point I lost my motivation to continue. Furthermore...I still needed to go to the Judgement Hall. Yet... I ended up leaving New Home and going back to Hotland again and exploring. By chance my next encounter with be with So Sorry. An encounter which I barely survived; it was like dealing with Antoine's bad luck incarnate. Every clutzy move he made while searching for his stuff nearly sent me tumbling from the platform into the lava. I liked it hot but I wasn't going to spend an eternity trying to climb out while my regeneration was pushed to its limits trying to restore my body at the same rate it disintegrated from incineration. "That was awkward. And dangerous." I rolled my eyes and pressed on until I met up with Muffet again. As a courtessey I paid off my debts. As I continued to see the sights of Hotland, I ended up making a day of it. Tomorrow, maybe? Only the next day...I was already bound for Waterfall...and I soon passed the time there. Maybe I'd run into Frisk on my way to Snowdin? "It's...not going to hurt things if I take one more day to enjoy this..." But one day turned into two. Which turned into four. Then it became a week. Then two weeks. A whole month, maybe. With each passing day, I grew more and more accustomed to the Underground. I grew closer and closer to the friends I had made; even though I was still living a lie. "I want to tell them but..." I couldn't. It was already too much that Alphys knew my secrets. However, she was still keeping them under lock and key. I was keeping hers under lock and key. Alphys just couldn't work up the nerve to bring the Amalgamates back to their families nor confess the truth about Mettaton. Lastly, she pushed the whole business of injecting Golden Flowers with Determination to the very depths of her being. I did end up running into Frisk several more times. Each time they hadn't made up their mind to confront Asgore. Like me...they were just sort of...there. It was kind of an uneasy feeling that their presence hadn't died down among the Monsters. It was weird. It didn't make sense. Why was Frisk's very existence still treated like headline news? On other worlds this kind of thing would go stale in months...weeks...days. I'd even seen things become "yesterday's news" in a matter of hours thanks to social media. But here... There was just something that...persisted about it. Was news so scarce that even for long periods of nothing happening...the last major event just endured? "What have we gotten ourselves into, Frisk?" I comforted and we drew strength from one another. This connection with them...it lacked something. I couldn't put my finger on it. After a long period of time I finally set a save marker outside of New Home in the space near Asgore's house. I'd take the cellar entrance to the Judgement Hall when I got back. I knew what was eating me that morning. I hadn't completely lost faith in my team...my friends...my family. "You get one more chance. All of you." I was presumptuous as heck, believing I owed them anything...that I was in any position to judge them as the ones at fault. Who knows? I still wasn't ready to rule out that it was still my fault. It would be that sentiment that would lead to my downfall. Or so the back of my mind was telling me. With each passing day, I'd meet at least with with of the Boss Monsters and continue my facade. I'd interact with some of the mini boss monsters and the regulars, too. I just kept putting off the greater picture just to live life. A lot of time had to have passed. Who could say at that point? I didn't care how long I'd been away from Miranda City......or maybe I did. Either way...I felt compelled to return. I returned to the cave I parked the Delorean and headed off. Once and for all, I'd know the truth. Was this really the end of my friendship with Asriel? Was the Major really my enemy? Did anyone even care that I was gone? It was time to put these questions to rest. My last hope. I had to prove that I wasn't walking alone on this one. 'TO BE CONTINUED...''' Chapter 30 Back to Part 3 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr